


I Have a Meeting With Dr. Chase

by orphan_account



Series: Pjo/Hoo things I wrote [3]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Sexist Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:00:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25715428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: so Annabeth is THRIVING. She owns her own company, her family is healthy and she doesn't have to put up with demigod crap anymore... but unfortunately, she still deals with the occasional sexist.
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Series: Pjo/Hoo things I wrote [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1855282
Comments: 3
Kudos: 65





	I Have a Meeting With Dr. Chase

**Author's Note:**

> Kind of inspired by "Percy is Annabeth's trophy husband( and he knows it)"

Mark Rodgers was very, very wealthy, and he loved to show it. He made sure both of his sleeves were rolled up, exposing the Rolexes on his wrists as he walked into the small building that housed the offices of... well, he wasn't sure of the name of the architecture company, only that is was rumored to be the best in the area, and Mark never, ever, settled for less than the best. He had a 10 am appointment with the head architect. 

He waltzed up to the front desk.

"Mark Rodgers," he said to the woman working there, "I've got an appointment with the head architect in fifteen minutes."

The woman nodded, checking something on the computer. 

"Yes, it says here that Dr. Chase has a meeting with Mr. Rodgers. That's you, I presume?"

Mark nodded.

"Please follow me, sir," the woman- Ryan, her name tag read- said, standing up and motioning him to follow her.

They walked down a hallway until they reached a room with windows all alongside the inner wall. Mark could see a round table, with six chairs surrounding it. A blonde woman was inside, looking out the window towards the street. He loved blondes.

"Here you are," Ryan said.

Mark opened the door and stepped inside. The woman turned to face him. She had a very nice ass, Mark noticed, and not a bad cup size either.

"You must be Mark," she said, "You can-"

"I'll take a black coffee, no cream or sugar, and a bagel," he interrupted, removing his suit jacket and sitting down in one of the chairs. 

The woman stared at him, confused. 

"Black coffee," he repeated, "Bagel with cream cheese."

The woman sputtered. Mark rolled his eyes. He couldn't even find competent assistants in his own office building, why would he have expected this place to have good help? He would need to have a chat with Dr. Chase about the help he was hiring. 

The woman seemed to come to her senses and stood up straighter. "Of course, sir," she said before leaving the room. 

Mark hoped she could manage to follow his simple order. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Annabeth closed the door behind her, somehow managing not to slam it. She clenched her fists in order to stop them from shaking. Ryan, her beloved front desk assistant, could sense something was wrong as she approached her.

"Are you okay, Annabeth?" Ryan asked quietly.

"I need a black coffee, and a bagel," Annabeth managed.

"What?"

"That guy, Mark Whoever?"

"What about him?"

"He walked in and asked me for coffee and a bagel."

Ryan looked puzzled. "Why would he ask the head architect to grab him breakfast?"

"That's what I wondered," Annabeth said, this time unable to keep the edge out of her voice, "But then I realized I hadn't gotten a chance to introduce myself yet."

"Oh, so he didn't know you were the person he was going to be meeting with."

"Right," Annabeth said, "But I also never introduced myself as the assistant or asked him if he needed anything."

Ryan's mouth formed a small 'O'.

"He just assumed I was the assistant."

"Because you're female," Ryan finished, "Wow, that's... sexist."

"I know," Annabeth said against gritted teeth, "And he was checking me out before that. In fact, I'm not even sure if he saw my face. His eyes were dead center on my chest the entire thirty seconds we spoke."

"Yikes," Ryan winced, "Want me to call security?" 

"No," Annabeth said, "I've got a better plan. Can you get me that coffee and bagel?"

"Sure thing," Ryan said, "As long as I can stand outside and watch your plan through the windows."

"Absolutely."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Annabeth returned to the room, a tray in her hands.

"Here you are, Mr. Rodgers," she quipped.

Mark grabbed the food and drink off of the tray- without thanking her, Annabeth noted.

"Can you tell Dr. Whoever to get a move on here? I'm getting tired of waiting," he said instead.

"That won't be necessary," Annabeth said, sitting down across from him.

"Why not?"

"Because I'm right here."

Mark almost spit out the coffee he had just taken a sip of.

"Y-You're Dr. Chase?"

"Dr. Chase-Jackson, actually, though it's often shortened to just Chase, as that is the name of the company."

"But- But you're..." he trailed off.

"Female?" she asked.

Mark blushed, profusely.

"I hope you are very embarrassed by your actions," Annabeth scolded, "And I hope you understand why I will not be doing business with you anymore."

Mark spluttered, getting redder by the second. 

"You have ten minutes to collect yourself," she said, standing up from the table, "or I'll have security come to show you out."

Annabeth left the room without looking back to see Mark's expression.


End file.
